mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:God Cat
Jaspers Connection = baseless speculation So yesterday I edited the page (as 98.149.115.86, then later as this name), and in addition to adding the Name section, I replaced a lot of speculation that had been worked into the article with all this "it is not known whether..." and "It is currently unknown if..." or however it's worded. It covers what was suggested in the speculation, for instance how GCat may be related to Jaspers/Mutie, but in a way that is a) more accurate, and b) leads room for people to make their own speculation (and duke it out in the forums if they want to). : It is currently unknown what GCat's true feelings, motivations, or agendas may be, with regard to Jane or anyone else. Nor has its origin story been revealed, such as the way that Bec is related to HALLEY, or Doc Scratch is related to LIL' CAL and the MAGIC CUE BALL. But about a half hour later theLight6 tacked on the Jaspers/Mutie claim again, so it says this: : It is currently unknown what GCat's true feelings, motivations, or agendas may be, with regard to Jane or anyone else. Nor has its origin story been revealed, such as the way that Bec is related to Halley, or Doc Scratch is related to Lil' Cal and the Magic Cue Ball. However it may be somehow related to JASPERS (and therefore Mutie). I'm not mad, but does anyone really think this claim is worth having the paragraph contradict itself? Sure, it may be related, but that is the whole point of saying it's unknown what it may be related to. There is no reason to start naming off things -- it's basically as likely it's related to a totally different cat. I can't think of anything much which might be construed as connecting GCat with Mutie or Jaspers, except maybe Lalonde throwing a blue-ambered mutie through her magic window thing -- but that may be all sorts of things and it hasn't been explained whatsoever at this point. I appreciate TheLight6's creation of the page and continued maintenance of it; the flip side is I don't want to edit his/her spurious claim out because he/she will probably just edit it back. So, what does popular opinion feel? SurpriseInside 03:24, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :Considering previous foreshadowing and the running mystery surrounding Jaspers regarding the SkaiaNet Ectobiology lab and his appearification to what has been suggested to be the post-scratch universe prior to his death. Cloned mutants of Jasper have already appeared in the post-scratch universe suggest whatever ectobiological research that was happening with him was happening in both sessions. And the appearance of a first guardian, a creature created through ectobiology which works on the failure of appearification, in the form of a cat can hardly be considered a coincidence. Of course it may all be a red herring, but that doesn't mean because the back story hasn't been fully explained or confirmed that there is no evidence about it. The Light6 06:47, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Hey, thanks for getting back to me. I dunno, I mean, it's JUST a homestuck wiki,so I'm not going to make that big a deal out of it. Still, it's just a theory, somethng that hasn't been directly hinted at with regard to GCat. Even though it's not unlikely, it's just not really very encyclopedic to float a theory like this... At least, where it is. Maybe it would be better off under a "Possible Origins" section or something, but I don't feel it sits right in the main intro paragraph that describes what GCat is via what is really known about him. Saying he might be, the way you have it, makes it seem like you're referring to some evidence in the comic, like how Bro might be gay, as implied by that conversation or two which do so, cited with {HS:pagenumber} etc. So I guess what I am saying is... "Possible Origins" section? SurpriseInside 07:05, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :::I agree a Possible Origins section might be a solution, however I feel the Jaspers/God Cat connection has far more evidence from the comic than Bro's sexuality (personally I hope he is gay but that is a completely different thing). We know how First Guardians are created so we know there is a cat involved which brings up 3 options: That the God Cat was created using the DNA of some completely irrelevant cat, a cat that is yet to be introduced, or a cat that has already been introduced. I doubt anyone that has been reading Homestuck would think it likely that the cat involved was some completely random one. As for ones yet to be introduced, well when and if they are introduced speculation they are the ancestor of God Car can be made. Looking at the cats that have appeared the only one that looks like a normal Earth cat is Jaspers, thus making him the most likely candidate to be related to GCat. :::I won't really go into repeating the stuff about Jaspers' pre-existing connection to ectobiology but I will add something to the speculation that he was appearified to the post-scratch session before his death; Rose wasn't able to track him while he was missing. Most I think attributed this to him being in another session and the appearifier in SkaiaNet Labs not being able to see into other sessions. However we now know from UU that a mysterious blackout happens around Ro??, if Jaspers was in the post-scratch session and the appearifier did happen to be capable of seeing into other universes than it is possible whatever is interfering with the tracking of Ro?? was also interfering with the appearifier. The Light6 12:49, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :::OK I was thinking about the fact that GCat is white compared to Jaspers being black, and thought it would probably the same reason that it's tongue is green. eg. Something to do with being a First Guardian. However I also thought maybe a mutation, being that nothing rules out a slight mutation in the creation of First Guardians. However I was struck upon another thought: breeding. There is no reason that it couldn't be descended from Jaspers and a second cat, like maybe the same type as Pounce de Leon being that there are Lusii on post-scratch Earth. Jaspers has one mouth, the Lusus has two, GCat has one. Jaspers is black, the Lusus is white, GCat is white. Normal Earth cats like Jaspers have red tongues, red blood, etc, the Lusus in question has Green blood. GCat has a green tongue. Of course there is the fact Pounce de Leon's Lusus species has green blood and GCat's tongue is lime green. Though of course then you can bring up the whole Karkat/UU thing and Karkat/Nepeta thing. The origins will be explained eventually but because we don't know everything doesn't mean we don't know something. The Light6 14:51, January 5, 2012 (UTC) picture how's this for an outlined version? 09:41, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I think it would be a good replacement for the one we have. I am the wizard its me 11:11, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :It's a bit wobbly, but that probably wont be noticable when it's resized, so it should be good. Going to test it.bitterLime 12:02, March 22, 2012 (UTC) The Inside of Bec's Mouth I disagree that "the inside of Bec's mouth is SHOWN TO BE WHITEhttp://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=002880." We have never seen the inside of Bec's mouth. If you carefully pay attention to the flash, you will see that the only shots of Bec opening his mouth are side shots of the mouth itself. The white that could be mistaken for the inside of his mouth is in fact just a piece of the other side of his head that is obscured by his snout when it's not opened. Kaptinn 18:01, May 18, 2012 (UTC) But then we saw him licking himself, with his tounge white. Chezrush 19:23, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think we did, and I've recently reread all of the pages in between his intro and prototyping. I could be mistaken, so do feel free to link the page where he does so. Certainly, my view on the matter has always been the same as Kaptinn's :Looked at the flash again. Guess not. Chezrush 03:02, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Possible Origins I feel that I must disagree with the part where it says "made with the BARK code". My mine gripe - and evidence - is that the "Jack: Ascend" flash (Particularly the part where Rose is looking at the MEOW code) is breifly replaced by the words GCAT. That is all. Please tell me whether I am correct or wrong. That is all. 16:35, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I think Becquerel was made with the MEOW code. So GCAT, being the post-scratch first guardian, would be made with the BARK code. 17:14, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :Bec was created the MEOW code. Also in Jack: Ascend the reason it flashed to GCAT is because those letters represent the bases in DNA and it was representative of Rose's revelation that the MEOW code was in fact a genetic sequence. Anyhow it has been shown that all the copies of the MEOW code are gone and the only copy of the gene sequence that exists post-scratch is the BARK code. The Light6 21:44, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Condesce petting GCat can someone add what page we see him be pet by the condance. i just never saw it add would like some vrafication before i delete it 23:37, March 19, 2013 (UTC)PIE :It was seen in - The Light6 (talk) 23:57, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Biography section? I would suggest moving the current description of GCat's movements and role in the story into an expanded biography section, of which "possible origins" could be the first subheading, as the current first section is getting unweildy. I am not however aware of the wiki standard for these things, so perhaps a senior editor would like to advise before I simply go ahead and make the move. BlackholeMW (talk) 00:18, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :That sounds like a good way to rearrange it. By all means, go ahead! 02:29, July 7, 2015 (UTC)